Ana's story
by Sara and Kisa
Summary: Everyone has their own story and this is mine. Follow me as I find out about my destiny and have to fight and save a country that I've never even heard of. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Sara: Hey guys new story!

Kisa: Believe it or not we actualy had to tpye this up TWICE because we accidently deleted it

Sara: So this story is set in 2010 and in the future

Kisa:Now time for the disclaimer

Disclaimer: If we owned Narnia, we woujldn't be here. Instead we'd be in Narnia kicking Jadis's butt, but sadly we do not so that means we don't own Narnia

* * *

Sighing I looked ahead and frowned. My perfectly good weekend was about to be ruined by my two seven year old cousins. Now don't get me wrong I love them to death, but when they come over they always want to be with me and playing with me, but worst of all my friend Sarah (Sara: Yeah we wanted to be in our story hee hee) was suppose to spend the night over, which might not happen now. Running my hand through my short red hair I realized my yellow and red hair band was missing.

"Dang it" I mumbled before walking straight ahead.

"Ana, wait up!" A voice cried out from behind me.

Turning around I noticed a girl running full speed towards me. Eyes widening I quickly move out of the way. The said girl ran right past me and ran into the tree which magically appeared. Falling on her back she gasped and yelled out in pain.

"Ow, what was that for?" She screamed at me.

"Well when someone is running full speed at you, your gonna want to move out of their way" I replied "Anyways, why were you running after me?"

"Oh yeah" she replied excitedly. She stood back up and wiped the dirt from her short black skirt and black leggings, she then straightened up her blue shirt with a black jacket over that and then fixed her long brown hair.

"Any day now would be fine" I mumbled though I knew that she heard me.

"Whatever but guess what?" She answered excitedly "Um…Trevor asked you out?" I guessed bored out of my mind. Blushing madly she quickly shot down that answer.

"Uh…..You found the jacket you wanted?"Sighing she replied "No though you should be thinking about getting one, I mean it's the middle of October and your wearing short sleeves" She replied pointing to my outfit.

My outfit consisted of a short sleeved purple spandex shirt and white cuffs at the sleeves that ended about three inches about my belly button. I wore a shorter white tank top over that and orange baggy cargo pants. Added on was my yellow hair band with red stripes, which was missing at the moment.

"Hey I'm not the one who's always cold" I shot back

"Yeah, but seriously it's October and you're not even cold"

"Yeah cause I'm from the north so I'm used to the cold" I reminded her.

"Whatever, but you still didn't guess" she said changing the subject.

"Uh yeah I did and they were all wrong, so what is it?" I asked

"Ugh fine be a party pooper" She grumbled before tossing me my hair band.

"OMG, I LOVE YOU!" I shouted at her before tackling her in a hug.

"Ack can't breathe here" She mumbled before I realized her and put the hair band in my hair. "So am I still coming over?" She asked me as we started walking again.

"Sure if you want, but I'm warning you the twins will be there" I warned before turning around so I was walking backwards. "Your aunts dumping them on you guys again?" She asked

Thinking for a moment I realized that this is the 45th time the twins have been to my house this year. I also thought that she probably thought we were her personal babysitters. Sighing I finally answered "Yeah I guess she is."

"Then why do you let her do it?" Sarah asked. Thinking a moment I said "Well my dad says that their family and families help each other out."

"Even if your family wishes you were dead?" she asked. Sighing I looked ahead and saw my house. "Hey let's drop it ok? Plus we're here" I said before running towards my house with Sarah yelling my name behind me. Reaching my front door I turned around only to be slammed against the door by Sarah.

"Sorry I couldn't stop" She apologized. Groaning in pain I replied "No problem, I think". Rolling her eyes she waited till I opened the door and stepped in. Listening for a moment I concluded that the twins weren't here yet since they weren't yelling for someone to play with them. Sighing with relief, I turned around to tell Sarah the good news when something rammed into me causing me to fall on the floor. A chorus of "Ana's back" and "Play with us Ana play with us" told me that it was the twins who ran into me.

Looking up at my giggling best friend I asked. "What is it and people trying to knock me down?" rolling her eyes at me she walked over to the living room. Groaning I stood up, which also meant that I had to give two people a piggyback ride. Walking into the living room, I walked over to the couch and fell down on top of the twins.

"Hey Ana get off" Kisa shouted. "Yeah you're crushing us" Misa shouted after her twin. Laughing I got off and looked at them. Their long dark red hair was half up and half down with a green bow holding it together. Kisa wore a neon red shirt with a long sleeved jean jacket over it, while Misa wore a neon light green shirt and a long sleeved jean jacket. They both wore jeans and sneakers.

"Can you play with us now?' Misa asked Sarah and I. "Yeah can you play with us?" Kisa repeated.

"Sure, let me put my bag in my room first." I said before walking with the stairs. I then walked into my safe haven. Light blue walls surrounded me while my window curtains ad my bed comforter was purple. Walking over to my desk I picked up a picture of a woman with curly light red hair and sparkly green eyes, while holding a two year old girl with short red hair and gleaming green eyes.

Smiling sadly I spoke to the picture. "Hey ma I'm home." Before putting it back down and heading towards my bed. Finally dumping the heavy backpack onto m bed I notice a figure standing in my room. A woman with dark red hair with specks of grey held together in a tight bun and green eyes glaring at me stood by my desk.

"So the witch has returned" She said glaring at me. "I thought you had a flight to catch" I said while tightening my hands into a fist. "I do but I wanted to make sure that my sweet daughters won't be cursed nor be killed by a witch."

"I would never kill anyone" I countered glaring at her. "Oh really then why did you kill your mother?" She asked. "I didn't kill her" I replied.

"Oh really, then where is she? Oh that's right dead because you killed her" She spat out while glaring at me. "I didn't kill my ma" I countered as a few tears escaped from my eyes.

"Oh really then how is it that you were the only one who survived the crash? How is it that you only broke your arm and my sister broke her neck? How is it that you, a witch, survived and she didn't?" She screamed. "It was all your dad's fault. If he hadn't showed up and make her run away with him she would still be alive and she wouldn't have died saving you."

"Shut up" I shouted at her with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry that she died saving me. I'm sorry that I can't go into the past and change it, but you have no right to blame my da. They loved each other and it wasn't his fault nor mine that she died so shut up!"

"Why you-"she began before being interrupted by a man shouting "Shut up". Turning towards the door, I noticed a man standing their glaring at m aunt. His short brown hair was combed back and he wore a black business suite that made him look younger. "Lillian if you don't leave now you'll miss your flight." He said to my aunt. She glared at him and left slamming the front door shut.

"And you, Ana, need to calm down. The twins are down stairs waiting for you." he said. Looking at him I walked over to him as he engulfed me into a hug. "There there calm down "he said running his hand through my short hair. "But she keeps saying that he death was my fault" I cried into his shirt.

Gently he pushed me away from him as he bent down and looked me in the eye. "Ana Maria Haas, you know as well as I do that it wasn't your fault. If anyone it was the other drivers fault." He said while wiping the tears from my face. "Now go down stairs and play with your cousins"

Nodding I hugged him and walked out the door before he called me once again. "Oh and Ana, there's money in the draw so order anything you guys want for diner alright." Nodding I went down stair and walked into the living room. I noticed that the twins were quite and had sad expressions on their faces. Walking over to them I asked. "Hey what's with the sad expressions?"

"We heard what mommy said to you." Kisa started. "And we were frightened and scared." Misa finished. Looking at them I consumed them in a hug. "Hey now everything's fine, so how about a game of hide and seek?" I asked them before they jumped up and shouted "Sarah's it" and running away.

Giggling I soon felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I looked at my best friend's grim face. "You sure everything's ok?" she asked. Nodding she pulled me into yet another hug. Pulling away I smiled. "Ya know you should start counting since the twins are hiding ad I need to hide" I said before running up the stairs. Shaking her head she began to count.

Looking at the doors, I noticed one cracked open. Curiosity getting the best of my, I opened it further and notice which room it was. Furniture and paints were spread across the room in random places, the same furniture and paintings that my ma bought and made. _Why I the world was this door opened?_ I thought as I heard Sarah shout "8...9…10 READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Looking around I noticed a wardrobe, quickly running towards it I climbed into it and shut the door. Confusion filled my face as light was emitting from behind me as I backed up. I expected my back to run into the back of the wardrobe, but that never happened, instead being as graceful as I am, tripped and landed in something wet. Rolling over I noticed snow falling and trees surrounding me. The only thing coming to mind was _I don't think I'm I Kansas anymore_

_

* * *

_Sara: Ok so chapter 1 is done and chapter 2 is on it's way

Kisa: So please review and comment, rememberflames are acceptible. but don't go to far with it

Sara: And we do have the anonomus (?) review on so if you do not have an account you ca still review

Kisa: So until next time

Both: SEEY YA


	2. Chapter 2

Sara: Hey everyone we're back!

Kisa: Yeah we've been real busy with our school play this week, not leaving school till 8 pm, the blizzard that is happening right now, and Sara crashing our truck into a tree

Sara: HEY! that tree came out of no where!

KisA: Right so anyways, we also have a story that we'd all like you all to read.

Sara: It's called Rosalie Sopespian by TennisQueen12, it's a great Narnia story.

Kisa: Ok now that we're done rambling ON WITH TEH DISCALIMER!

Disclaimer: We do not own The Chronicles of Narnia sadly.

* * *

Staring wide eyed around her, she noticed she was in a forest of some sort. Standing up she walked forward a little bit and noticed a lamp post. Confused she walked around the lamp and muttered. "I don't think a forest should be in a wardrobe, let alone my house."

Confused, she went to turn back towards the wardrobe opening, when a figure came into view. A little girl wandered through the wardrobe and looked around. She had short light brown hair and twinkling brown eyes. The oddest thing about her was her clothing. She wore an old jumper, as if she had just stepped out of the 1940's. Suddenly the girl turned towards her and gasped. Just as soon as the gasp came, her face was overwhelmed with a smile as she walked towards me.

"Hello my name is Lucy Pevensie." She said sticking her hand out.

"Hi I'm Ana Haas." I replied uncertainly before shaking her hand.

"So do you know where we are?" Lucy asked me as she tilts her head to one side.

"Nope" I replied popping the p, "Though I was goin to ask you the same thing."

"Oh, well where do you suppose we are?" She asked again.

"My guess would be a haunted house, but unless the wardrobe is actually a mystical portal that can transport us somewhere, I have no clue/" I rambled on before noticing her confused face. "What?"

"Why would we be in a haunted house in the middle of August?" she asked.

"Um, cause it's a week before Halloween." I said confused. "And haunted houses are opened now."

"No it's not its August" She said.

Listening close I finally noticed that she had an accent of some sort. _English or French probably_ I thought to myself. "Ok well where'd you come from?" I asked quickly changing the topic.

"Oh London, though we're in the country right now because my mom wanted us to be safe from the war." She said sadly.

"Wow hang on a minute what war?" I asked confused.

"World war II of course" she replied

Staring at her I was trying to figure out what the heck was goin on. _Ok she said that world war II is happening, but that war ended like 60 years ago._ I though in my head, while giving myself a headache.

"Is something the matter?" Lucy asked me with concern in her voice.

"Um yeah there is something wrong. You're from like the 1940's aren't you?" I asked her.

Confused she answered "Of course, aren't you?"

Looking at her I shook my head before saying. "No I'm from 2010, so that measn the wardrobe is a portal?" I said as realization dawned on me.

Laughing at me Lucy replied. "That would explain your clothes, wouldn't it?"

Laughing with her I replied. "As with yours."

After a moment or two we finally caught our breath and looked around. Snow was covered everything in sight. Trees surrounded us and finally the random light post stood ahead of us. Looking at each other, Lucy and I made our way to the lamp post.

"I wonder what this is doing here." I mumbled to myself.

After a minute we heard something making its way towards us. Looking at each other we quickly moved towards one another and behind the lamp post. Soon a man with curly brown hair came into a view. Gasping silently I notice that he wasn't at all a man, but a fawn. _Impossible_ I thought to myself _Fawns don't exist_

_Well neither does magic portals _My concise retorted.

_Touché_ I thought before realizing something. _Why am I talking to myself?_

_Hey you started it_ she replied before going silent.

Rolling my eyes I watched as the fawn noticed us and screamed, dropped his packages, and hid behind a tree. As the fawn screamed Lucy and I screamed as well, while Lucy jumped behind me as I stood in front of her ready to defend the both of us. The fawn peeked out from behind the trees a couple of times, while Lucy peeked out from behind me and noticed the packages. Inching from behind me she slowly made her way over to the fawn and picked up a package and offered it to him.

Stuttering he came out from behind the tree and began backing up as Lucy came closer to him, He also started using his umbrella, which I now noticed he was using, like a sword. Walking over to where Lucy was I bent down and picked up the rest of the packages.

Confused at his actions Lucy asked. "Are you hiding from me?'

"Um…I no…I-I….didn't..I mean…..uh….I didn't scare you." He stuttered out while taking the packages from us.

_Uh huh_ I thought to myself while watching his every move. Lucy let out a small giggle and a smile before speaking. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

Flabbergasted he once again stuttered out. "Well…I'm..uh….I'm a fawn." He then looked at us and replied. "Well what about you? You must be some kind of beardless dwarf." He said to himself.

"I'm not a dwarf!" Lucy exclaimed. "I'm a girl and actually I'm tallest in my class."

"And do I look like a dwarf?" I asked him for I was almost as tall as he was.

Eyes widening he asked. "You mean to say you're both a daughter of Eve?"

Confused Lucy replied. "Well My mom's name is Helen."

"Yeah, my ma's name is Karen, I don't even think I have a family member named Eve." I replied,

"Yes yes, but you are in fact human." He stated.

"No I'm a munchkin, of course we're human" I replied sarcastically.

Looking around he quickly asked "What are you doing here?"

Lucy began to explain of how she ended up in this place. "Well I was hiding in the wardrobe in the spare room and-"

Cutting her off the fawn asked "Spareoom? Is that in Narnia?"

Confused Lucy and I looked at each other and both replied. "Narnia, what's that?"

Laughing at us he explained. "Narnia, well you're in it. Everything from the lamp post, all the way to castle Cair Pareval on the eastern ocean. Every stick, stone, and branch you see is Narnia."

"This is an awfully big wardrobe" Lucy mumbled while I agreed with her.

"I'm sorry allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnas."

Smiling Lucy exclaimed. "Please to meet you Mr. Tumnus, My name is Lucy Pevensie and this is Ana Haas" She said while sticking her hand out so that he could shake it.

Confused he stared at her hand and back at Lucy. Getting the hint I stated. "Oh you shake it."

Once again confused he asked "Why?"

Drawing her hand back, Lucy thought before saying. "I don't know, people do it when they meet each other, right Ana?"

Looking up at them once again I nodded before turning back around to look at the landscape. Something about this place didn't seem right. Hearing them laugh I turned back around to see them swinging their arms back and forth.

Smiling I walked back up to them just in time to hear Mr. Tumnus exclaim. "Well then Lucy Pevensie and Ana Hass of the shining city of wardrobe in the wonderious land of Spareoom, How would you like to come to my house and have tea with me?"

"Thank you very much" Lucy replied. "But I probably should get be getting back."

Nodding my head I went t grab her hand, when Mr. Tumnus interjected. "But it's just around the corner, and there will be a glorious fire with toast and tea oh and cakes. Oh and we might even break into the sardines."

Warning bells went off in my head as he said this. I was about to interject saying we needed to get home, when he persuaded Lucy into going with him. Not being able to leave Lucy alone with someone who wasn't human and who we just met I followed them to his house.

It didn't take long to make it to his house with him and Lucy chatting along the way. I still felt like something wasn't right about this place and kept my eyes peeled for anything suspious until we made it to his house. His house was actually a small cave with a door in the front.

"Well here we are." He said while turning towards us. "Come along."

Smiling Lucy followed him inside before taking one of the packages from him. I followed Lucy inside the house and waited till Mr. Tumnus to come in as well. Looking around I noticed a homey feeling about the house and let a small smile grace itself upon my face. Walking over to Lucy, I noticed she was holding a picture of a fawn, a fawn that looked a lot like Mr. Tumnus.

"Oh uh, that's my father." Mr. Tumnus replied to our unspoken question.

"He has a nice face." Lucy commented. "He looks a lot like you."

"No, no I'm not very much like him at all really." I heard him whisper. Confused I turned to look at him as he went back to making the tea.

"My father's fighting in a war." Lucy said solemnly. Smiling sadly I put my hand on Lucy's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Turning to look at me, she gave me a small smile.

Turning towards us, Mr. Tumnus exclaimed. "My father fought in a war too." Turning to look at him I noticed him looking at the two of us with a weird gleam in his eyes. "But that was a long time ago." He quickly stated before turning away from my stare. "Right before this dreadful winter."

"Winters not all bad" Lucy commented. "I mean you have Christmas and presents."

"Oh we haven't had Christmas in over 100 years." He said sadly.

"Wait, why hasn't there been any Christmas?" I asked while sitting down in a chair.

Looking shocked and surprised he began stuttering before he finally came over to us. "Um….uh… Have you ever heard a Narnian lullaby?" he asked us.

Confused on the sudden topic switch, Lucy and I shook our heads no as he pulled out a weird instrument. He began playing the soft melody as he watched us. Lucy and I both smile a little as we swayed to the beautiful melody. Turning my head towards the warm fire, I noticed figures dancing in it. There seemed to be at least three fawns dancing around a fire, while many other animals cheered them on. Turning my head towards Lucy, I noticed she was growing drowsy as her eyes finally shut. Suddenly the flames formed a lion's head, which let out a dangerous roar and quickly put out the flames. Staring wide eyed I looked from the empty fire place towards Mr. Tumnus.

"What on earth was that?" I asked freaked out.

Shocked he turned towards me and looked at me confused. "Wha- why aren't you asleep?" He asked me.

"I don't know, am I supposed to be?" I quickly asked with anger in my voice.

Suddenly he grew wide eyed and began shaking. He curled up in a ball and sat rocking himself, while muttering. "I've been a bad fawn, a very bad fawn."

Confused I looked from him to Lucy and then back to him. "Mr. Tumnus, what exactly is going on?"

Looking at me he answered in a shaky voice. "I'll answer that when she wakes up."

Silence then came upon us as we waited for our younger companion to wake. After what seemed like hours, she finally did. Her big brown eyes fluttered opened as she looked around confused. After a minute she then looked at us confused and asked. "What happened?"

"I've been a bad fawn, a very bad fawn." Mr. Tumnus began to ramble again.

"What? No you haven't, you're the best fawn I've ever met." She countered.

"No you don't understand, I've kidnapped some people."

Confused Lucy and I looked at each other before asking the question that was on both our minds. "Who?"

Looking up at us with a solemn expression he whispered his answer. "You two."

Eyes widening, Lucy quickly stood up in her chair. "What? Why?"

"Because the White Which has commanded anyone who comes upon a son of Adam or a daughter of Eve to be taken and turned into her" He said before glaring at the floor. After a moment he looked at us with determined eyes. "Come along now, we need to get you back."

Quickly we left the little house with Mr. Tumnus leading. Every now and then he'd look over his shoulder and stare at the trees. Later, I soon found out that even the trees were on her side. After about five minutes on the run we finally made it back to the lamp post.

"Can you find your way back here?" He asked us both.

Nodding our heads we said goodbye and left. Grabbing a hold of Lucy's hand, we ran until came upon the entrance to the wardrobe. Running faster we entered in with Lucy in the lead. Though somehow along the way our hands separated and we lost each other. Finally finding the door, I quickly through it open and fell on the floor. Catching my breath for a second before the door opened and Sarah stood there looking confused.

"Ana, you do realize that the object of the game is to hide, not lay on the floor." She commented.

Looking up at her I smiled. "Yeah sorry I fell."

Rolling her eyes she began walking out of the room. "Of course you did, now come help me find the twins."

Watching as she went down the stairs, I quickly turned to look back at the wardrobe. _Was that really real? Or did I actually fall and hit my head?_


	3. AU IMPORTANT!

Sara: Hey guy, This is an Author's note which I know is against the rules but this is IMPORTANT!

Kisa: Yeah if you've noticed Sara hasn't been writing/ updating any of the stories and unfortunitly there's a reason for it

Sara: Yes, I've reread all of our stories and am very displeased with them. I feel like I'm writing very poorly and that the plot is running haywires

Kisa: Yes so we are stopping all stories for the moment while Sara rewrites the stories until she is satisfied.

Sara: I have no clue how long it'll take, but it also doesn't help that our new laptop doesn't have word so I either have to write it during school or on our parents laptop which is taken half the time.

Kisa: So we will let ya'll know when were finished


	4. AU SORRY

Sara: Hey guys, I know it's been a while

Kisa: Not my fault for that

Sara: *rolls eyes* yeah yeah yeah, anyways You all know that one of the reasons why we couldn't update was because we didn't have Microsoft on our laptop.

Kisa: What my dearest sister didn't realize was that our laptop came with it already loaded on it, we just had to activate it.

Sara: So I spent 6 months trying to save money to buy it, when I had it this whole time!

Kisa: So now that we have it Sara can start writing again.

Sara: The only problem is that I don't know which story to rewrite first

Kisa: So it's up to you giys

Sara: We have a poll up and running on our profile page that you can vote on

Kisa: The poll will close on Monday

Sara: And hopefully I can rewrite at least a chapter while we're traveling back home and upload it

Kisa: So go vote NOW FOR THE STORY OF YOUR CHOICE TO GET REWRITTEN!~!

Sara: And never give Kisa surgar

Kisa: HEY! I HEARD THAT!

Sara: If you weren't suppose to, then I wouldn't have said it

Kisa: Anyways-

Both: MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	5. IMPORTANT 11

Hello All,

We know that you are very frustrated with us about all of these AU's, but be warned this is not a simple AU. There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business. Also, if anybody has any information on when this purging on M-rated fics will be please contact me. I would like to know in advance.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
